No One is Alone
by jazzhandz
Summary: Kat is young. Almost 20, moving to Forks with her dad to help him. She has seen her dad's relationships and doesn't want to go down the same path. Working at the hospital in Forks she meets Carlisle and he becomes like a father to her. Emmett feels alone and misses the companionship of a relationship. Em/OC AU
1. Overture

Alice Cullen was sitting on the cream couch with her husband and best friend Jasper. They were each reading a book, Alice; an old romance novel, and Jasper; a retelling of the Civil War. The soft pitter patter of rain outside adding to the relaxed feel of the house. Edward was in his room talking with Bella, Rosalie and Esme were looking at some paint colours, Carlisle was in his study reading a new medical journal he had just acquired, and Emmett was deciding what game to play next on his X-box.

Alice had just gotten to the part where the mysterious handsome gentleman walks into the bar and starts speaking to the waitress when Jasper felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Alice?" He said while sitting up with her in his arms, "What do you see?"

"Rose," She mumbled to herself. "Rosalie, with a guy. Average height, thinner than Emmett, with reddish-brown hair."

As she came out of her trance, the family had gathered since they heard her talking about Rosalie.

"What about Rose with a guy?" Asked Emmett as he wound his arms around Rosalie's waist and clung her to his chest protectively.

"They were standing, just like you are now. They were giggling and Rose had the biggest smile on her face. Rose seemed so happy."

The family all stood there in shock. Emmett's arms tightened around Rosalie before letting her go.

"You mean she," he started before swallowing a lump in his throat, "she's going to leave me?"

"Emmett," Alice said with sympathy, "I think she found her true mate."


	2. Nowadays

HI! Okay so this is my first story and ya :). Hopefully you enjoy it. So some housekeeping:

A) This is around between New Moon and Eclipse. There will be no Breaking Dawn (sorry)

B) My OC is based off me but it isn't self insert (I can't really write anyone else yet so this is kind of like a test)

C)Reviews are loved and criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh okay? K thanks :).

D) I'm hopefully gonna update at least once a week. (Internet is pay as you use, so I try not to use it too much.)

Umm... Okay I think that's about it. Oh this is Emmett/OC. I can't write smutty stuff, and if I swear there will be a warning on top.

So disclaimer for the WHOLE thing (cause I know I won't remember each time):

I own NOTHING recognizable, be it Twilight related or not. I only own my OC and those I've created around her.

Okay... On with the show!

*Lights dim. Music starts. Curtains rise*

* * *

**Nowadays**

**2 Months Later**

"This old man he played 3, he played knick-knack on, my god I sound like I'm 4."

Kat Montree was walking down the street in Forks. Having just moved there with her father, she figured she would need to find a job to pay for, well everything.

Kat was pretty average; 19 (but soon to be 20!), about 5'3", shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, not fat, not skinny, just average. Not the most confident girl, but you would never know that. She hid it quite well.

Kat's parents divorced when she was 5 years old. She lived with her mom with visits to her dad's. She was always close with her mom. Her dad wasn't really existent in her life. Her mom had always encouraged her passion; performing. She had hoped to make a living doing it, and with the help of her mother, she was going to. Kat went to college in Vancouver, BC for a year in an Acting program with help from her mom, before she passed away. Kat couldn't afford to live, pay for school and work at the same time so she decided to move with her dad and hopefully continue her performing arts training there. That's where she was now.

Kat read in the paper earlier that morning that the hospital in Forks was looking for someone to work at the front desk. She thought that would be a great way to start making a living here. She couldn't help but think that Forks was a smaller place but she used to visit her grandparents at their farm.

"Now that was small," she murmured to herself as she rounded a corner.

As she rounded the corner she noticed that she was in the 'downtown' area of Forks. She remembered the way from a few days before when her and her dad drove through town to try to get the feel, and try to figure out where everything was. She continued to walk after she took a moment to digest the fact that she was here and going to try to live through it all.

'God help me,' she thought as she walked through the parking lot of the hospital. It was a small hospital but it was clean and smelled like every other she'd been to. 'That must be a good sign,' she thought as she walked up to the front desk.

The lady behind the desk looked to be in her mid-fifties, grey hair, and kind blue eyes. She smiled up at Kat from her chair behind the desk.

"Hello sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"Umm... I read in the paper that you are looking for someone to work the front desk," Kat said as she pulled out the newspaper and her resume from her oversized purse.

"That we are. I can't do these long hours anymore and I need someone to take some weight off my shoulders. I'm Emma." She said as she stood up and stuck her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kat. I just moved here with my dad." Kat replied.

"Ahh, that's why I don't recognize you. I was worried I was losing my marbles with my age." Emma said with a laugh. "Can I see that resume in your hand?"

"Yes, of course," Kat said as she passed Emma the piece of paper.

As Emma looked over her resume, Kat looked around a bit. There was a boy, no older than 8, sitting in a chair in between who she thought were his parents. He had a bright green cast on his arm, and one of the nurses was signing it with a Sharpie. Kat smiled as she saw the boy smile through his tear stained cheeks. He had obviously just gotten the cast.

"Well dear," Emma started making Kat revert her attention back to her. "It seems like you have some experience with phones and computers. And frankly you seem more put together than half the adults around this town. So welcome to the team." Emma said with a smile and shook Kat's hand as Kat's smile grew twice its normal size.

After about 2 hours of paperwork and meeting some people she would be working with, Kat walked out the Hospital doors with a newfound confidence. She was ready to start her new life and hoped it would turn out well.

"Now just for theatre. Ha! Like this town cares about that." Kat said to herself as she walked down the street, plugging in her headphones and setting her iPod to her showtunes playlist for the walk home.

* * *

Okay! So that's chapter one. I know; no Emmett but he's coming! I just wanted to introduce Kat a bit. So hopefully you liked it :)


	3. Just Another Day

**So... I just want to warn you all (I have followers! :D) I am a HORRIBLE procrastinator. I don't know why I started this but it may take a while to finish lol. But I would be so grateful if you stayed with me.**

**Btw, all my chapter titles are gonna be songs from musicals. They may be Broadway, movies, even a little tv (ie. Smash) but I think it would be cool to have people guess (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) *hehe***

**Okay, I think that's all. On with the story!**

* * *

**Just Another Day**

Emmett was sitting on the couch in his room. Watching 'The Avengers' he was trying to drown out the sounds of Rosalie's giggling at something Eli said.

Eli, the vampire Alice saw in her vision a few months earlier. Rosalie and Eli met a week later when the family went out hunting. Eli was wandering through and ran to the Cullens when he caught their scent and recognized the smell of vampires. The family was quite surprised to find that his eyes were not a crimson red but a honey gold, just like theirs. Rosalie and Eli knew they were meant to be together as soon as their eyes connected.

Eli was tall, about 6'1", not quite as tall as Emmett (something Emmett loved to point out) but tall nonetheless. He had short fiery red hair that Rose loved to run her finger through. He was thin, not built, but not overly skinny. Twenty-Three when he was turned in 1941, he was all American. Rosalie loved him.

Emmett did not.

As the family gathered downstairs to play some board games together, Emmett decided that he needed to hunt. No not hunt, to fight. He needed to fight something.

Emmett ran to his window, opened it and jumped as far as he could. When he landed he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Farther and farther from the house till he couldn't hear their laughs anymore. They were so happy and he was so miserable and lonely. He could see Jasper giving him that pitying look every now and then. That just made him mad.

When Emmett thought he was going to burst from his hurt and anger he smelt a bear. A large one to boot. He ran. When he found it he didn't even think, he just crashed into it. Struggling with the bear, after about a minute he overpowered it and broke its back. He began to drain it dry in an animalistic way.

After s few minutes of drinking he finished with the bear and began to slowly walk home.

'I wish I could sleep' he thought to himself. 'At least then I could drown everyone out. I could dream of being happy again. Having someone to love.'

As Emmett had these thoughts he walked up to the house what he didn't notice though was the little pixie on the porch.

"You'll be okay Em," Alice said as she walked down the steps toward the man she has come to know and love as her brother.

"Ya? When?" Emmett bit back as he turned away from her.

"In a little while. Believe me. You'll find her. I know you will," Alice said with a wink and a giggle as she skipped back to the house. When she got to the door she turned around and said,

"She'll love you. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Short I know. I'm sorry but ya I'm still getting used to this. K thanks for reading! 3


	4. Good Morning

**Ello! So I changed the summary a bit cause I figured out a way to have Kat performing in Forks (you'll see).**

**There's not really much to say except that I would love if everyone would review :)**

**_Italics _is singing.**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**Good Morning**

After two weeks of working at the hospital Kat found herself on the night shift. She was told that the main doctor working that night would be Dr. Cullen. She had heard quite a lot about Dr. Cullen but hadn't met him so far, even if she did feel like she knew him by the amount that her co-workers talk about him.

According to her co-workers he was tall, pale with blonde hair and caramel eyes. Oh and INCREDIBLY handsome. The downside to it all, according to the single women, was that he was married and had 5 adopted kids, all around her age.

"Hmm... maybe I could date one of his sons. I really need a boyfriend," she said to herself as she walked back to her desk at the entrance of the hospital from her 'dinner' break.

As Kat sat down and started to file some papers laying on the desk in front of the computer she began to quietly sing.

"_I handled every corner, each bump along the track, and when I saw the ribbon, well, there was no turning back. I won the photo finish, I posed for all the men. But before I got my trophy, well the race began again"_

"Smash?"

Kat jumped out her seat. She didn't see one of the nurses, Sophie Donmon, come up to the desk.

"I'm sorry?"

"The song you were singing, it's from 'Smash' isn't it?" Sophie asked going behind the desk to sit/lean on it.

"Oh, ya. I really love Ivy. I umm, I relate to her a bit. I was never the ideal performer. Always the background, not spotlight."

"You perform?" Sophie asked and jumped up a bit, smiling widely.

Kat nodded her head, wondering why Sophie had sounded so excited when she asked.

"Ya, have been since I was five. Started in Tap dance and it just continued from there."

"Is that all you've done?"

"No, I've done tap, jazz, ballet, lyrical, hip hop, musical theatre and contemporary. I've also taken voice and acting lessons. That's what I was in school for before I moved here. I miss it though. After doing it your entire life, just stopping is kind of hard."

"You want to start again?"

"I would love to but where? There's no where around here and I can't go anywhere I'm too busy with work."

Sophie smiled and wrote down a number on a scrap piece of paper.

"My sister just finished training to be a dance teacher. She is trying to start a dance studio here in Forks so the girls have something to do besides school sports. She needs students though and word is starting to get around but if you joined and showed kids what dance and just performing in general is like, I think the studio could really work. Here's her number I'll let her know about you in the morning." Sophie said as she handed Kat the piece of paper.

"Thanks. I'll definitely give her a call." Kat said putting the paper in her purse. Then giving Sophie a smile she went back to work.

* * *

Later, around 4 in the morning Kat was playing on Facebook when a tall figure stopped beside the desk. She turned to her left and looked at the smiling man, who by his appearance, she figured out was the infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"You must be the new girl I've heard so much about," he said with a kind smile.

"And you must be Dr. Cullen. I have to say for how small this town and this hospital is, it's amazing that we haven't met each other yet. I'm Kat" she said standing up and sticking out her hand to shake his.

As Carlisle grabbed her hand she pulled her hand away.

"Holy shit your hand is cold!" she exclaimed, then covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry."

"It's no problem I assure you. I live in a house with 5 teenagers plus their girlfriends and boyfriends. Believe me I've heard worse" Carlisle chuckled lowly while shaking his head with a fond smile.

"Yes, I've heard about your family. You are all quite popular around here."

"I'm not surprised, but if you'll excuse me I have to go check on a patient. It was a pleasure meeting you Kat, and I look forward to the next time we get to talk."

With a nod of his head, Carlisle turned and disappeared down the hall.

Kat sat there with a smile on her face and thought, 'He's not only handsome but extremely friendly as well. I think I like it here even more.'

* * *

**So that's chapter three. The song Kat sang is called, "They Just Keep Moving the Line" from "Smash". Youtube it. It's amazing. K Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat

**So if anyone has any advice or ideas of where this story should go just let me know. PM me or review or whatever, I'm not picky lol. I want to know what you guys think and your ideas.**

**Long chapter today. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer than they have been, so ya.**

**K that's all for today.**

* * *

**Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat**

When Carlisle got home around 8 that morning he was as exhausted as a vampire could be. He parked his car beside Rosalie's jeep in the family's large garage. As he got out of the car and walked toward the house he thought about the young women he had met early that morning.

'She is quite pretty. Contagious smile, from what I saw, a very nice personality. Maybe I should bring Emmett to the hospital to meet her.' With that thought he laughed lowly to himself and went inside his family's house.

Walking into the house he saw his family gathered watching the television. From what he could make out between and over everyone's heads, excluding Emmett's unsurprisingly, they seemed to be watching 'Pawn Stars'. Ironic for vampires since they had lived through most of the history that people were selling or pawning things from. This current man was trying to sell a gun from the civil war.

"It's a fake," Stated Jasper from his spot on the couch, with Alice sitting between his legs, him running his fingers through her hair.

"How are you sure?" Asked Eli, who even though he had been with the family for a few months, was still learning about everyone in his new found family.

"See the barrel?" Jasper asked as he stole the t.v. remote from Alice and paused the t.v. "It's too short. The barrels on the guns in the civil war were much longer than that."

Eli sat back against the couch with a surprised look on his face as Jasper started the t.v. and put it to the current time of the show.

"How do you know that?"

"He was in the civil war," Emmett said coming down the stairs with a scowl on his face. "You would know that if you weren't so wrapped around Rosalie all the time."

Just as Eli was about to reply with a snarky remark, Emmett sniffed the air. Everyone stared at him with wonder. As Emmet continued to smell, he got closer and closer to Carlisle. As this was happening, no one noticed Alice sitting with a knowing smile on her face.

"Carlisle," Emmett started, "Did you come into contact with someone new today?"

Carlisle thought back on his shift. He thought about all his patients, none of which were new. He then remembered that he had met the new girl today. He had never met her because their shifts were never together since she started working there, until tonight.

"Yes, I met the girl who started a few weeks ago. We haven't worked at the same time till tonight so I decided to find her myself. Why do you ask?"

"You smell amazing. It's faint but still there." Emmett said in wonder. He wasn't sure why he liked the smell so much.

"Does it smell like a singer?" Alice asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No, it smells like... Like what the sun and happiness would smell like. Alice do you know something about this?" Emmett glanced at Alice with a glare, mad that she would keep something important from him.

"Maybe. Carlisle, what's her name?" Alice asked as she got up off the couch and started to drag Jasper up the stairs.

"Her name was Kat I believe."

After Carlisle said her name, Emmett got a dreamy look on his face and murmured,

"Kat."

* * *

About an hour later Kat was in the grocery store, her shift had ended around 5 that morning and after going home and trying to sleep for a few hours she decided she could sleep later. Kat had that day off and so she busied herself with shopping. She hadn't seen her dad very much since they moved there so she decided that, that night she would cook them a nice dinner and they could watch a movie. While out shopping she decided to make lemon chicken and rice. It's a good thing it was still mid morning so she would have time to marinate the chicken before having to cook it.

Walking around the store she bumped into someone, causing her to drop the few items she had already picked up.

"Oh! I am so sorry," said a voice.

Kat started to look up and saw long slender legs. As she straightened herself up to her proper height she saw that the voice belonged to a beautiful woman with dark caramel brown hair and bright caramel eyes, who was quite a bit taller than her, but that's not saying much.

"It's no problem. I wasn't watching where I was going." Kat said with a laugh.

"Well let's agree that it was equally both our faults."

"Sounds good. My name is Kat." Kat said as she smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you dear. You moved here and started at the hospital not too long ago right?" The women asked as she shook her hand.

'Wow her hand is so cold!' Kat thought as she shook her hand and said, "Umm yes, I didn't think word would travel that well."

"Oh no it doesn't, well actually it does but that's not why I know. My name is Esme Cullen. Dr. Cullen is my husband." Esme stated with a soft smile.

'Maybe that's why her hand is so cold.' Kat thought. "Oh! Well that makes more sense." Kat laughed as Emse started to laugh quietly with her.

"Yes, I suppose having a stranger know who you are in a grocery store would be a bit, well worrying. But I must go. It was a pleasure meeting you dear. I hope we will see each other again." Esme said as she picked up her basket.

"Ya I have to go to. Hope to see you again, oh and say hello to Dr. Cullen for me."

"I will. Have a good day." Esme said turning and walking away.

"Thank you, and you as well." Kat said walking down the aisle she was originally turning into thinking, 'They suit each other well.'

* * *

As Kat finished marinating the chicken she would be cooking tonight, she was reading the back of the movie she rented for her father and her. As she was putting the DVD on the table in the living room her cell phone beeped in the kitchen, signaling that her dad, Shaun, had texted her. She went back into the kitchen to read it.

'Sorry, not coming home tonight. Staying late at work.'

"Staying late my ass. Going drinking is more like it." Kat sighed to herself as she put the phone down. Her father was hardly ever home so she didn't know why she felt disappointed. She should have expected it. She decided to let the chicken marinate overnight so it could be more lemony tomorrow since there was no reason to make it that night.

As she was putting the chicken in the fridge she remembered the conversation she had with Sophie, the nurse, early that morning and decided to call Sophie's sister. She found the number, picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Said the person on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, umm... my name is Kat. I work at the hospital with Sophie." Kat started.

"Yes!" The person on the phone said with excitement. "She told me about you. My name is Carly."

"Hi Carly, so Sophie told me that you were thinking of starting a dance studio in town?"

After about a half an hour later Kat hung up the phone. They agreed to meet for coffee the next time Kat had a day off, which was in 3 days. She was very excited to start dancing again. Looking at the clock she realized that she had become quite tired and decided that it was time to sleep.

She trudged up the stairs and into her room, collapsing on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Around the same time that Kat was marinating her chicken, Esme was walking into her home. As soon as she got into the door, Emmett ran down the stairs and stood toe to toe with her. Esme looked up into her son's eyes with a smile.

"Hello Emmett," Esme said walking around Emmett into the kitchen with the groceries in her hands that she had bought so Bella had some food to eat when she came to visit Edward. Emmett was following her like a lost puppy.

"You smell like her." Emmett said curiously, then scrunched his face with the thought of how creepy that sounded.

"Yes. I ran into her at the grocery store."

"Ran into? Literally? Was she hurt? Is she okay?" Emmett asked hurriedly, worry evident on his face and in his tone.

"Yes she is fine. She wasn't harmed in the least, although I can't say the dame for her chips." Esme laughed as she put the juice she had bought in the fridge.

"Well as long as she's okay." Emmett sulked as he sat at the table and played with an apple.

"Emmett, maybe you should meet her?" Esme asked sitting down next to him. Taking the apple out of his hands and wrapping his large ones in hers.

"Of course Esme. But how?"


	6. The Morning Report

**Thank you everyone who has followed, favourite, and reviewed! It makes me love writing this. I hope that even though I don't update very often, you all enjoy this as much as I do and will continue to enjoy this story with me. Okay so R&R as always. :D**

* * *

**The Morning Report**

"I hate humidity! Why did I bother to straighten my hair?" Kat sang, off-key, as she entered the hospital and sat down at her desk. She turned on the computer and was about to start a document of new patients' emergency contact numbers when she heard the front door open and footsteps approaching her.

"Hello Kat," Carlisle said as he walked to the front desk, ready to start his day of work.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. How are you this morning?"

"You know Kat," Carlisle said, setting his car keys onto the top of the desk. "You should call me Carlisle."

"Why should I do that? It's not exactly professional, plus we haven't known each other for too long." Kat replied with a confused smile on her face as she turned away from the computer and looked at Carlisle.

"Well, I have a feeling that we're going to become quite close."

"Oh yah? And how exactly do you figure that?"

"My wife said she ran into you at the store the other day." Carlisle said, completely avoiding the subject of their apparent future closeness.

"Yesterday? Oh no, sorry I guess that would've been 2 days ago. Yesterday was so slow and dull here that I forgot about it." Kat laughed, getting sidetracked and forgetting what she was talking about earlier. "Ya, I decided after my shift I was going to go shopping since my dad and I were running out of food."

"Your dad doesn't shop?" Carlisle asked, hoping to find out more about her and her life. Emmett had been asking about her so much and since Carlisle had only talked to her the one day he didn't have much to tell him. Alice didn't help out in that department either. She seemed to feel that Carlisle should know her better and since she already saw Kat in their lives, he was determined to see that through.

"Oh," surprised with the question, Kat thought of an excuse quickly, "No, he is always really busy with work." Then muttering under her breath she says, "Among other things."

"Sorry?"

"What? Oh, nothing Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please," Carlisle said with a warm, fatherly tone in his voice.

"Alright, Carlisle," Kat responded smiling shyly.

"Well I guess I should get to work. Since you know, I'm getting paid."

"Fancy doctor stuff to do, eh?"

"Yay, paperwork." Carlisle responded sarcastically. "Eh? Where are you from again?" He asked hearing the slip of her Canadian accent coming through.

"From western Canada, and no I do not say 'ABOOT.' I only say 'eh' when I talk quickly and I'm not thinking about it." Kat replied thinking about all of the stereotypes people often think of when they think of Canadians.

"I know, don't worry. My family and I actually love to travel to Vancouver. We don't go often but you know, when you can go for the weekend and leave everything behind. It's a great break."

"I wish I could do that. I would love to travel to London. The history there is amazing and to see it first-hand would be incredible." Kat said wistfully. "But I don't exactly have that kind of money right now."

"Well," Carllisle started realizing he could talk to her more about London and get to know her in the process, "I am originally from London and we go back quite frequently. I could teach you about a bit of it during a break sometime if you'd like."

"That would be amazing!" Kat exclaimed. Just as Carlisle was about to respond his phone started to ring. He checked the caller I.D. and saw it was Esme.

"Sorry I have to take this. We'll continue this conversation later." Carlisle said as he walked down the hall in the direction of his office. Kat turned back to her computer with a smile on her face as she heard a faint "Hello dear." and a door open and shut.

* * *

Walking to his office Carlisle began to speak on the phone.

"Hello dear," He said opening and shutting his office door. Beginning to take off his coat and put on his, as Emmett named it, 'Fancy Schmancy Doctor Cape.'

"You know I just got to work right? I love you but you've never called this soon before."

"Yes dear, I love you too," Esme said giggling. "But you forgot some papers on the table beside the door this morning."

"Really? Oh yes, I remember putting them there. They are for a new type of glove for the nurses. They needed a doctor to sign off on them and I looked at it and did it last night, I need those papers, Sophie is going to freak out." Carlisle sighed, sitting down on the chair behind his desk, whipping his hand down his face, in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Emmett has been very energetic lately and the others were going hunting so I am going to send the papers with him and he can bring them to you."

"Alright but when was the last time he hunted?" Carlisle asked, worried that Emmett might do something drastic if he was thirsty and either saw or smelled Kat.

Esme laughed, "Yesterday, while you were in your office signing those papers."

"Oh, well then that's good. Thank you very much love. And please warn him that Kat is working today." Carlisle said smiling.

"You're welcome, and I will. I'll send him off in the next half hour or so. I love you."

"I love you too." Carlisle responded then kissed beside the phone for Esme to hear. When he heard her do the same he hung up.

* * *

About 45 minutes or so later, Emmett was walking into the hospital, papers in hand, trying to place where her scent was coming from. The problem was that he knew what she smelt like, but he didn't know what she looked like. Carlisle, Esme and 'the pixie' did but none of them would tell him. It made him quite upset. Walking past the front desk he could smell her the strongest but the person that was currently there wasn't her, she smelled too much like rotten milk to be his Kat.

Emmett decided the best idea would be to talk to Carlisle and see if he knew where she was. He continued to his office and knocked on the door when he got there. When he heard Carlisle say "Come in." he opened the door and entered the office closing the door behind him, taking once last breath in before he did.

* * *

Kat walked back from the washroom after changing her shirt because she spilt hot chocolate on her other one.

"Thanks for watching the desk for me, Emma. I didn't really want to be stuck in that shirt longer than I had to be." At said standing in front of the desk.

"It's no problem at all. I found these on the desk. Do you know who's they could be?" Emma asked holding up a set of keys and jingling them.

"They look like Car- Dr. Cullen's. He must have forgot them there when he had to answer his phone. I'll go take them to him, if you don't mind watching the front for a bit longer?" Kat asked with her best impression of a puppy dog face.

"No problem, I think I saw one of his sons walk in there not too long ago. He is really good looking, and single from what I hear. Go get your flirt on." Emma said with a wink.

"In front of not only my colleague, but his dad as well. Yah, I don't think so." Kat said with a fake appalled look on her face and laughing as she took the keys from Emma. "I'll be back in a few."

Kat walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door that said , 'DR. CARLISLE CULLEN'. She heard hushed voices from inside the office. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard from inside so she opened the door a little and stepped in quietly. As she opening the door she saw Carlisle standing there with a man who looked to be around her age. As she stepped inside the office she saw the other man stiffen and take a large breath in.

"Umm, Dr. Cullen, I have your car keys. You forgot them on the front desk when you walked away earlier." Kat said quietly, nervous that she interrupted something important.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering where they went. I really didn't want someone to pick them up and take my car. I've been very forgetful today, it seems." Carlisle chuckled.

Kat smiled at him. Kat looked at the man in between them. She couldn't see much of him because his back was facing her. What she did see thought was that he was very tall, had short dark hair, pale, and had very broad shoulders. She started to get even more nervous because whenever she would envision her dream guy, she would envision him, almost exactly. It was like the world was teasing her.

"Kat, I would like you to meet my son Emmett."

* * *

**Boom Bam Baby! Haha, that's right. My first cliff hanger. I'm gonna get the next chapter out ASAP so that means hopefully within the next few days. I would love some reviews! Love ya 3**


	7. With Kat On My Arm

**Okay so the title is supposed to be 'With Anne On My Arm' but I changed it to match Kat. So yah. Here you go! R&R please :) **

* * *

**With Kat On My Arm**

As Emmett turned around to face her, Kat had to look up to meet his eyes. His gorgeous honey eyes, ones that she could just stare at all day and be comfortably lost in them. As she stared into his eyes, she felt this unexplainable pull. She felt like she needed to be around him, that he could love and protect her from everyone and everything that would try to harm her. All she had done was look into his eyes and she felt safe and loved. She felt happy to just stare into his eyes forever, and was ready to until his honey smooth voice (that matched his honey eyes) brought her out of her thoughts.

"H-hello," Emmett said with the cutest, almost shy smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he was actually meeting her. She was so small compared to him, she hardly reached his shoulders. Her hair looked so smooth, he just wanted to run his fingers through it, it was a little frizzy but he thought it made her look even more adorable. Looking into her eyes, he knew he was ready to spend his existence with her and would protect her at any cost. He would do all he could to make her dreams come true and make her as happy as she could possibly be. He was ready to give her the world, and anything else she would desire.

"Hi," Kat whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her hair, cursing the frizziness to herself as she did so. There was a silence in the room, but it was comfortable and settling. Looking at her shoes trying to keep the blush that was creeping up her cheeks, at bay, hoping he couldn't see it. She wasn't that lucky, he saw it. He thought it made her even cuter than she already was, but didn't say anything because he knew that even though he would like if her blush darkened, she might not like it.

She decided that she had enough courage to look at him again, and as she did his cute little smile broke out into a huge grin that lightened up his entire face. That in turn made her smile, and god did he love her smile. It was at that point that Carlisle made himself known again.

"I need to start my rounds. Thank you Emmett, for bringing these papers, and thank you Kat for my keys. Now I need to leave, and will the last one out close the door please?" Carlisle said as he was walking out the door, with a knowing smile on his face. He opened the door and started walking out, closing the door, "Thank you."

When he left, Kat and Emmett just stood there and smiled at each other in silence. Emmett then decided that, even though he really didn't want to leave her, he should let her get back to work.

"I should probably go too. Let you get back to work."

"Yah, I guess. So umm, I guess I should," she said, turning around but tripping on her own feet and started to fall over. Thankfully a large, strong, cold hand reached out to grab her. His hand grabbed her arm and his other arm wrapped around her back at her waist to steady her, as she placed her hand on his chest to help steady herself. Once she was steady she looked up to him, which was difficult given how tall he was and how close they were to each other. He looked down and they smiled and laughed quietly together.

"I should uh, get going." She said quietly, looking straight ahead of her to his chest and running her hand down it a little, then letting her hand drop, just as he let go of her. They stepped apart and shuffled on their feet for a second. He then opened the door for her, "After you. Mi lady."

"Well," she chuckled, "Thank you kind sir." Walking out of Carlisle's office, she waited for Emmett to shut the door. When he did he turned around to face her and gave her his arm to hold. She grabbed it and he started to walk her to the front desk. She had seen Emma leave the desk when they walked out of the office, and there was no one else around. It was suspiciously empty.

As they got to the desk they both found themselves not wanting to leave the other's company. They stopped and she turned to smile at him.

"Well, I guess this is your stop." Emmet said nervously.

"Yep, I guess it is."

"I know we literally just met, but I was wondering if I could take you out sometime. On a date. Just us, on a date."

Wanting to spend as much time as she could with him, she looked at the clock on the wall behind her. She figured out when her lunch was.

"I have my hour lunch break in about 3 hours. We can go for a little lunch date. I mean if, if you want. Or we could do it on a day when I'm not working or-"

"So I'll be here in 2 hours and 45 minutes to pick you up."

Kat blushed again, as she quietly, and nervously replied, "Yah. Yah, that works."

"Okay well I guess I'll let you get to work. See you in a few hours."

Kat watched as he smiled and walked out the door.

"Well he is adorable isn't he?" Kat grabbed her chest to try and calm the rapid beating, caused by Emma sneaking up behind her and scaring the living daylights out of her.

She laughed quietly, "Yah, he is."

* * *

"ALICE!" Emmett screamed as he ran into the house. He got home in 28 minutes exactly. He didn't want to waste any time, that he could use to look good for his mate.

Alice ran down the stairs as she heard her brother calling her.

"Yes Emmett?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"I need your help. I'm going on a lunch date with her, Kat. Ahhh, Kat. Okay anyways, I need an outfit that says 'I really like you.' But not 'I'm desperate.' And I know we're mates but I can't come on too strong, that could scare her off." Emmett said then just kept talking to himself.

"Emmett, stop." Alice grabbed his shoulders, which was hard considering their height difference. "Calm down. I'm going to help you, and you are going to look great and be the best date she could ever imagine. I promise she'll love you. Now you said it's a lunch date, where are you going to take her."

"I uh, I don't know. I didn't think about it."

"Well you may not have to eat, but she'll be hungry. I know Bella likes that little dinner around the corner from the hospital. It's close, and apparently good. So you two can walk and talk. She'll like it. Now for clothes." Alice said as she grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Rose! We're gonna need some help."

* * *

2 hours after Emmett got home, Kat was sitting at the desk getting more nervous by the minute. She never knew she could be this nervous. She felt like everyone could hear her heartbeat; she just hoped no one could see her shaking hands.

"Kat are you alright?" Kat looked up from the stack of papers she was attempting to sort and saw Carlisle.

"Yep. Completely fine. Totally fine. Yep, I'm fine."

"From what I heard around the hospital, you have a lunch date." Carlisle said smirking down at her.

"That was like 2 and a half hours ago. How does everyone know already?" Kat asked exasperated.

"Small town, small hospital. Word gets around."

"Also known as, Emma told everyone."

"Exactly." Carlisle laughed.

At that point the front doors opened, and the reason Kat was so nervous walked through the doors. She looked at him and noticed he changed. He was wearing dressy black jeans. A dark purple dress shirt, which was her favourite colour, and had the sleeves rolled up to show his forearms. He had on a pair of black converse that made the dressiness of his clothes look more casual. His hair was perfectly messy, you could tell he spent some time on it. He had a sunflower in his hand. Where he got it, she had no idea.

He approached the desk and looked at Carlisle, then Kat. Kat stood up and Emmett handed her the flower. She took it with a shy smile and smelled it. She then looked up at him and smiled bright. He really loved her smile.

"Thank you for the flower."

"Well it's so dreary outside, and the flower is so bright. It reminded me of you so I just had to get it."

Kat's cheeks burst into an intense blush as she tried to hide her face behind her hair and the flower.

"Let me go get a vase from my office then you can put it on the desk." Carlisle said as he retreated back to his office.

Emmett and Kat stood there and just smiled at each other. Finally Kat broke the silence.

"I love your shirt. It looks really good on you. Sorry I only have my work clothes, I would-"

Emmett cut her off, "No that's fine. You look great. And thank you. My sister's helped me pick it out. Well they picked out the entire outfit. I had no idea what to wear, and they are girls so yah." Emmett said nervously.

"Here's a vase. I filled it up with water for you." Carlisle said coming back from his office with the vase in his hand. He set it on the desk and Kat put the flower in it. It brightened up the whole place. She loved it.

"Well Kat, looks like it's your lunch break." Carlisle said going to stand beside Emmett. Emmett leaned down a bit to hear Carlisle whisper in his ear, "Take it slow."

"Have a great time." Carlisle said to the both of them going back down the hall to do his rounds again.

"Well you ready?"

"Yep." Kat smiled at him grabbing her coat and putting it on. Emmett offered her his arm once again, causing Kat to giggle.

"Onwards my good man."

"Of course my lovely lady." Emmett said to her walking out the front of the hospital, with Kat on his arm. Just the way he wanted.

* * *

**I know there wasn't a lot going on. Next chapter is the date and a little drama. Duh DUh DUH!**

**So the meaning of the sunflower (that I found) is 'adoration.' I thought it was perfect. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Big Girls Don't Cry

**I have no excuse besides that I had a little block with this chapter. But then I figured it all out so I'm happy with how this turned out.**

**It's midnight here and I have had a really emotionally and physically exhausting day. (****And I'm sure you guys don't really care but I just needed a little mini vent.)** But I really wanted to get this to you guys since it's been a while. So R&R :)

**-Kat**

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"Well that worked out well didn't it?"

Kat laughed as her and Emmett walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. It was quite nice outside. It wasn't too cold, obviously not really warm. Thankfully the rain had stopped, you could tell that it had only just stopped though; the road and sidewalks were still wet. Walking down the sidewalk, Kat was on the inside of the walk. Emmet made sure to walk by the road so if a car came by and hit one of the many puddles, Kat wouldn't get dirty. He realized that if that happened and he got dirty, he would feel the wrath of Alice, but he was willing to take the chance, it was worth it. They had only been walking for a few minutes and they were close to the restaurant. He was looking forward to being able to sit and talk with her, without being interrupted, and since she had an hour lunch break and they were close to the hospital, they wouldn't have to rush.

Turning the corner they came to the little Italian restaurant Alice told him about. The top of the building it read 'Luigi's'. 'That's not stereotypical at all.' Kat smiled to herself as they approached the door of the building.

"Have you been here yet?" Emmett asked as he opened the door for the two of them. The restaurant was quiet, but quite busy. You could hear murmurs of conversations, and the scraping of silverware on plates as people ate their lunches.

"No, I haven't. It's really cute though." Kat smiled up at him as they walked to the counter.

"You like Italian right? I really should have asked that before huh?"

"No it's fine, and yes I do like Italian. Any kind of pasta is my comfort food, well one of them."

The waitress led them to a little table in a corner at the back of the restaurant next to a window. It was facing the edge of the forest that was across the street. It was a little quieter there and more comfortable. The waitress poured them both water and gave them each a menu to look over.

"What are you going to get?" Kat asked as she debated between the carbonara and the lasagne.

"You know I'm not really that hungry, as weird as that sounds." Emmett said trying to get out of having to eat human food. He could eat it, it would just taste gross.

"Oh, well then I'll just have something to drink." Kat said feeling disappointed.

"No! No, please order something to eat. I'm buying."

"I couldn't make you pay if you're not eating. I'll pay for-"

Kat was cut off by Emmett grabbing her hand in his and rubbing his thumb in little circles on the back of her hand. Kat blushed and smiled, looking down, at their hands.

"No, you will not pay for your lunch. Okay?" Emmett said staring into her eyes.

"Alright, thank you."

"Of course, now what are you going to get?" Emmett asked grabbing her other hand and studying the both of them, and massaging them lightly.

"I think I'm-"

"Hello, I'm Sam. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I would like the lasagne, please?"

"Alright then," the waitress said writing down Kat's order. Turning to Emmett she said, "And you?"

"Nothing for me, thank you." Emmett replied, handing the waitress the menus and grabbed Kat's hands in his again, perfectly content with just playing with her hands.

Sam, the waitress, walked away to put Kat's order in. Kat just looked at how small her hands were compared to his. She knew that she was much smaller but seeing it compared, not just her looking up at him, she realized just how different they were. She noticed and smiled at the fact that Emmett's hands were so soft and smooth, and cold, but the cold felt nice against her hands.

"What are you smiling at?" Kat looked up and saw Emmett watching her. She looked down at their hands and back up to him again.

"Just how large you are. You're like a bear, I swear."

Laughing at the irony of what Kat said, considering how he was changed, Emmett replied, "Well, you're not the first one to compare me to a bear."

"You must play football, or something," Kat asked, trying to figure out what seemed to be a joke to Emmett.

"Uhh, no. I've never been one for contact sports. I'm too scared that I would hurt someone." Emmett said, smiling sadly, shaking his head, looking down at the table. Kat, realizing that not only is he cute, nice, funny and sweet but caring too, grabbed his large hands in her small ones. She wanted to try to offer a little comfort and show that she liked that he cared. Feeling the slight change in position and pressure looked up at her and saw her smiling kindly at him. He smiled largely in return and squeezed her small hands, not too hard. They ended up just holding hands across the table and smiling at each other for the next few minutes until a voice was cleared beside them. Looking up they saw that it was Kat's food. Letting go of each other's hands, the food was sat down in front of Kat. Looking at Emmett, she saw him nod. Knowing he was okay with not eating, she dug in. While she was eating they continued to ask each other random questions; favourites, family, hobbies etc. When she was finished they saw that she only had about 10 minutes of her lunch break left, so Emmett got up and paid while Kat put on her coat. They met at the door and walked out together into the afternoon drizzle.

Walking back to the hospital, they continued to talk. Getting closer to the hospital, neither of them wanted to leave, but they both knew that she had work, and he had to go home. When they got back inside, the hospital seemed to be quite empty, save for nurses going back and forth to check on patients. Getting to her desk Emmett asked her for her phone number so he could call, and text, and generally annoy her, and talk to her as often as possible. As she gave him her number on a piece of paper, Emmett saw Carlisle walk down the hallway towards them, over Kat's shoulder. Carlisle gave him a kind smile and went into his office. Emmett smiled as Kat looked up at him handing him the paper with her number on it. He put it in his pocket.

When Emmett made sure that it was indeed in his pocket he grabbed her hand in his. He bent down and lowered his head, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He then stood straight up, looking at her blushing cheeks and said, "I hope you don't mind if I call tonight,"

"Not at all," Kat whispered back.

Smiling Emmett nodded his head, bowed and said "Good day my lady, I shall see thee again."

Giggling to herself she curtsied, quite largely. Standing back up they smiled at the other. Emmett then turned and walked out the door with a large flourish on the way. Sitting down at her desk, Kat smiled and smelled the flower that had been placed there in its vase.

* * *

After 3 hours of people asking about her and Emmett and their lunch date, Kat was thoroughly exhausted. Walking up her driveway she noticed that her dad's car was parked there. Curious about the fact that her dad would be home so early, she quietly opened the door.

Walking in, she called, "Dad?"

"In here." She heard back from the kitchen. Taking off her shoes and coat, and putting on the slippers at the door, she went up the stairs to the kitchen. Walking in, she saw her dad, Shaun, sitting at the table to her right, empty beer bottle beside him. Looking at him she could tell that he had already had a few drinks under his belt.

"Who did I see you walking out of the restaurant with today?" Shaun asked opening the next beer that he grabbed from seat beside him.

"Oh him? That's just Emmett; just met him today and we decided to have lunch." Kat fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, but looking at her dad.

"The doctor's boy? I've heard about them. They're bad news. I don't want you near him, or his family." Shaun said, starting to try and stand but failing and sitting back down.

"Why? Because he makes more money than you? Or maybe it's because they are actually a close family, that support and love each other." Kat seethed trying to control her anger. Her dad had always thought he deserved a damn medal because he would remember her birthday or show up for a performance once a year. He never tried, or cared but to him, the fact that he was her dad meant that he didn't have to do anything but should get praise for saying, 'I'm your father'.

"Who did you hear anything from anyways? Your drinking buddies? Yah, I'm sure they're reliable sources." Kat spat sarcastically, wanting to go take a long hot shower and wait for Emmett to call.

"The one boy is dating the chief's daughter. Apparently he-" Shaun was yelling back but ended up getting cut off by Kat,

"The CHIEF'S daughter. You'd think that, that would show you they have raised their children well enough. You know what I think it is? I think that you know I don't think you're the 'be all end all' and am alright with having another man in my life besides 'daddy'," Kat spat the last word as harshly as possible hoping to make him hurt. After all the times he's made her feel guilty for nothing, she felt strong enough to fight back. They had had this fight many times before, before she was even interested in guys. She couldn't believe this was happening because of someone she met that day, but now she had a hook, that he doesn't feel special after seeing her walk with a boy. At that point she didn't care if anything would actually happen with her and Emmett, after years of putting up with this, she had ground to stand on, and so she was keeping glued to it.

"You are my daughter, I am you're father. I am the man and what the man says goes. You will quit that job and stay away from that family."

"What are we in, the dark ages? And how exactly do you expect to pay the bills, or mortgage, or food? Nowhere else will pay as well, and you can't afford anything without my help. Face it, I. Win." Kat said with a smirk.

"This is bullshit! I'm leaving!" He screamed, getting to his feet and storming out. As he passed her, he shoved her and slammed her shoulder into the fridge making her wince. Putting on his shoes and coat, he opened the door, walking outside then slammed it shut. Kat ran to look out the window and saw that he walk down the driveway, passing his car. Knowing that even though he was heading to the bar, he at least wasn't driving, Kat sighed and turned away from the window and went to lock the door.

Rolling her shoulder to try and see if she was really hurt she walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Going in she stripped off her clothes and walked in the shower. She blasted it to the hottest temperature and just stood there for a few minutes. She then began to wash her hair and her body, using her favourite berry scented shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She relaxed and calmed herself down.

After 45 minutes or so she stepped out of the shower. Drying off then wrapping herself in a towel she walked to her room. Finding some of her boxers to sleep in and a big baggy shirt, she put them on then climbed into bed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow. She never heard her phone ringing as Emmett tried to call her.

* * *

**As you can see, they don't have the best relationship. I hope I didn't jump too fast. I can explain it more in coming chapters. Next chapter is the meeting with Carly. See you then. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Dancing Through Life

**THANK YOU! Thank you everyone who stuck with me through this. I know it has been quite a long time since I updated, and I am very sorry for that. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you all wanted more and were willing to wait, so thank you again.**

**So R&R and ya! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Kat**

* * *

**Dancing Through Life**

Walking into the coffee shop Kat shook off the rain on her umbrella and closed it. Looking up she spotted a perky looking woman in the booth in the corner. The woman looked up and waved at Kat, with a large smile on her freckled face. Smiling slightly Kat weaved between the small tables to the woman. Standing up the woman grabbed Kat's hand and shook it.

"Oh you are exactly like Sophie described. I'm Carly as I'm sure you've figured out. It's nice to meet you."

"Yah, it's very nice to meet you too." They both sat down across from each other.

"Coffee?" Carly asked looking at the small drinks menu.

"Oh, no thank you."

"Please let me get you something. It'll be my thank you for meeting me today."

"A hot chocolate would be nice."

"Coming right up." Carly said as she got up to go to the counter to order their drinks. Looking around Kat saw that it was a quiet little cafe. It was comfy, felt quite homey. It was also warm compared to the cold rain outside. She got comfortable and was excited to talk about Carly's dance studio.

With a hot chocolate in one hand, and a coffee in the other, Carly walked back to their table. She set down the two drinks then took her seat across from Kat at the small round table. Taking her drink, Kat took off the lid and blew on her drink to cool it off. Putting the lid back on, she took a sip. Smiling she looked back up at Carly.

"So, you've been dancing for how long?" Carly asked Kat, smiling and hoping to get to know the girl, who may be helping her with her studio, better.

"In June it'll be 15 years." Kat smiles at her over her cup.

"Wow, dedicated. Quite a few different types too. Sophie also told me you sing and act?"

"Yah, but I haven't in a while. Being here hasn't really let me stick with it."

"And that's one of the reasons I want to start this studio. So I was thinking we could make a few dances for you to do. We could then go to the elementary, junior high, and senior high schools. Show everyone what dance can be like. I was thinking a jazz, contemporary dance. Of course a hip hop dance and whatever other one is your favourite." Carly said getting more enthusiastic every sentence.

"Tap. If I get to choose, the last one will be tap. Not a lot of kids are interested in it anymore and it's my favourite so I'll do a fast tap routine and knock the socks off of them."

"Sounds great to me. I'm very excited to work with you." Carly smiled widely at Kat while she pulled out a day timer.

* * *

"I just don't understand. She said we would talk. She said it would be fine if I called her. So I call her, and I texted her. Nothing! I just don't get it!"

Emmett was stressed. He thought he did everything right yesterday. He didn't think he scarred her off, he was sure that everything went great. He was beginning to question himself. He hoped he hadn't done something that he wouldn't be able to fix.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Kat probably turned off her phone or something." Rosalie answered while playing with Eli's hair, exasperated with Emmett's pacing.

"Who's Kat?" The voice of Bella drifted through the door as she walked in the door arm-in-arm with Edward.

"Emmett's girlfriend," Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Awe, Emmett that's so sweet. I can't wait to meet her." Bella cooed.

"She's not my girlfriend. Not yet. I feel like I screwed something up."

"How long have you known her?" Bella asked, walking over and sitting down on the couch to watch Emmett pacing.

"We've known about her for a little while, but I really met her yesterday."

"And took her on a romantic lunch date. Don't forget that." Alice sang, waltzing down the stairs with Jasper following behind her.

"Seriously! Is everyone going to 'help' me with this?"

"Yes." Everyone answered at once.

* * *

After 2 hours in the little cafe Carly and Kat walked out side-by-side. They had agreed to meet in 4 days at what was going to be the future studio. There they would begin choreography and brainstorming ideas for the dances to show all the kids. Walking out they were smiling and laughing with each other. Stopping right outside the door they both opened their umbrellas to shelter themselves from the soft rain.

"So I will see you in a few days then?" Carly turned to Kat and asked.

"Sounds great, I'm really excited to start dancing again. I've really missed it."

"Well I'm honoured to be a part of getting you back out there. And I'm grateful that you want to help me with this." Carly and Kat smiled at each other and hugged. Separating, they turned and walked in different directions down the sidewalk. Carly was heading to an appointment, to finalize the purchase of the studio.

Kat was walking down the sidewalk towards the hospital. She remembered that she could pick up her paycheck today, so she decided she would so she could pick up an old movie she had wanted to watch for a while. Walking down the sidewalk, she realized that her shoulder had begun to bother her. She thought that she shouldn't have pressed back on the back of her chair; it seemed to be making her shoulder sorer.

Rolling her shoulder, but putting it to the back of her mind, Kat closed her umbrella and walked into the hospital. Taking off her jacket, she shook it out, hoping for it to dry a bit before she left again. With her umbrella and jacket in her arms she walked to the main office to pick up her cheque. Talking with the main secretary, she got her cheque and made her way out of the office. Walking down the hall she ended up running into someone.

"I am so sor- Oh! Carlisle, sorry about that." Kat smiled and blushed lightly, looking up at him.

"That is quite alright Kat. How are you today?"

"Fine, met with Sophie's sister today about her dance studio. I'm really excited about it. Yourself?"

"I can't wait to hear more about it. I'm sure it will turn out great. I am doing well today. Had a nice quiet night with Esme last night so I'm quite refreshed today." Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Carlisle! You old hound dog." Kat joked smacking his arm lightly.

"Not like that. We watched an old movie while cuddling on the couch and talked with each other." Carlisle chuckled to himself.

"Yah, u-huh." Kat said, clearly not believing him.

"Anyways, I have patients to attend to."

"Yes, of course. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow." Kat said with a smile turning away to walk out of the hospital.

Before Carlisle could say his goodbye, he noticed a large bruise forming on her shoulder. Grabbing her upper arm, he stopped Kat from leaving the hospital. Kat looked behind her and up at Carlisle with a question in her eyes.

"Let's go to my office."

Walking into his office Carlisle took the stuff out of Kat's arms and set it on his couch. Turning her around, he took a good look at her shoulder.

"How did you get this bruise?" He asked, trying to keep the obvious worry out of his voice.

"That? Oh, I went to turn into my room last night, and took it wrong. I just slammed my shoulder into a corner. It's really no big deal, just kind of sore." Kat lied. She tried to laugh it off but could tell that Carlisle didn't believe her.

Realizing she wasn't going to tell him what actually happened, Carlisle decided to let Emmett know and hopefully try to introduce her to Edward and see if he could figure out what actually happened.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Carlisle said, stepping in front of her and bending down to her level to look her in the eyes.

"Right as rain," Kat smiled slightly, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Head home and take some Advil. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you for your concern Carlisle." Kat said, hesitating and then hugging him. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her slightly, and then let her go. Smiling he grabbed her stuff off the couch, giving her her umbrella, helping her into her jacket. Walking her out of his office and to the door of the hospital he thought about how he was going to explain this to Emmett without him freaking out.

"Go rest Kat."

"I will Carlisle, thank you." Turning away, Kat opened her umbrella and began walking home.

* * *

Getting home, Kat walked up to her room, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen on her way, to take 2 Advil. Taking the Advil Kat changed into some pajamas; she had become very tired on her way home and realized she needed to have a nap.

Crawling into bed, she saw her phone, which she had forgotten that morning, was dead on her bedside table. Hoping she hadn't missed anything too important, she plugged in her phone to charge, and rolled over to have a small nap.

* * *

**Okay, I am very tired. I hope this was worth the wait! Thank you everyone again and Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Hello

**Thank you everyone that read, reviewed and followed. I'm almost at 50 follows! Holy Crap! Thank you so much!**

**BTW I changed something in the last chapter (it's just little) it said that Kat and Carly would meet in 2 days, I had to change it to 4 because my math was wrong. Sorry bout that. But like I said, it's just a little thing. **

_Kat texting_

_**Emmett texting**_

**This is just kind of a cute filler chapter, it's a little shorter. It also shows a little bit more of Emmett so hopefully you'll all like it. Happy reading and R&R! **

**-Kat**

* * *

**Hello**

Emmett was beside himself with anger, but mostly worry for Kat when Carlisle told him about her shoulder when he got home that night. He wanted to find her, and hold her, and tell her he was there and that everything would be alright, that she could trust him, and lean on him. He wanted to show her that he could protect her, but he was stuck. He couldn't just go to her and freak out for no reason (to her anyways). Adding in the fact that she hasn't answered his calls or texts, he was completely freaking out. It took the family, except for Bella and Edward who were studying for a test, talking to him, restraining him once in a while, and a lot of help from Jasper's gift to calm him down enough to not go anywhere.

Everyone knew he was just worried, worried for his mate. He may have only just met her, but he knew that she would make him the happiest vampire there ever was. Carlisle tried to tell him that all he saw was the bruise. He didn't know how Kat got the bruise, just that she wasn't telling the truth when she told him how.

Once Emmett had calmed down, Carlisle told him about his idea to introduce Kat to Edward and see if he can figure anything out about her. That idea made Emmett calm down a bit more. Later on, when Edward got home, they figured out that the next time Kat and Emmett saw each other, since Alice insisted that they did, that Edward and Bella would 'happen to be there' and Kat would be introduced to Edward and Bella.

Emmett ended up sitting in his room, playing some video games to get his mind off of Kat. After playing for about an hour, the text tone on his phone went off.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Kat realized she was more tired than she thought. Going to bed at 6 o'clock, she thought she would just have a short nap and wake up to eat a small supper, have a shower then go back to bed. Obviously that didn't happen. Getting up; she stretched her sore muscles. Kat looked at her clock and seeing that it was about 5:15am, she had almost 4 hours 'till she had to go to work. Deciding to shower, she grabbed a housecoat and made her way to the bathroom.

Getting out of the shower about 20 minutes later, she went back into her room, clean and refreshed. Turning on her laptop, she sat down on her bed and grabbed her phone. Looking at it, she saw that she had missed a lot of texts and calls. There were a few messages that she listened to, smiling when she heard Emmett's voice. Reading the texts (all from the same number) and realizing it was again Emmett she texted him back.

_Hey! I am so sorry for not picking up my phone, or texting back until now. My phone was dead and I charged it and just checked it now. Hope we can see each other again. –Kat_

Sending the message, Kat set her phone down next to her laptop. She turned on some music and went to dry her hair. After it was dry she did her makeup for the day and grabbed some clothes and changed into them. Looking at herself in her full length mirror, she was satisfied with her grey dress pants, dark blue blouse, and little cream flats. Walking to her bed, she turned off her music and her laptop. Picking up her phone she saw that she had a new text.

_**Kat! Good morning, I thought you didn't want to talk to me :( but now I know that's not true so... what are you doing today?**_

Laughing and shaking her head, Kat knew that she would be too tired to meet up with him after her shift that day, but the weekend was coming up in two days, and she had it off. Smiling to herself she texted him back.

_Well I have work today, but it's Saturday soon and I don't have anything to do so maybe we could meet up then?_

Sending the message, she went down the stairs to make herself a bowl of cereal. Looking around the kitchen, she realized she hadn't seen her dad since he stormed out after their argument 2 nights ago. Shrugging her shoulders, thinking that he probably went to the bar then has been staying at a 'buddies' place, she set down her bowl of cereal on the table and sat down to eat. Hearing the text tone of her phone, Kat got up to grab it from the counter, and sat back down to read and eat.

_**Well I guess I can wait. But since it will be the weekend, how about a movie? Your choice of course.**_

A movie sounded pretty good to Kat. She was hoping to see the new comedy that was out. She absolutely refused to see a horror, the last one she watched was when she was 8, scared her for weeks. She would rather see a documentary about foot fungus than a horror. Looking at the clock, she saw that she had about 45 minutes to get to work so she texted him back.

_There's the comedy about a baseball team that looks good. I have to get ready for work but I'll text you later. _

Setting her phone in her purse, she began to make her lunch. Simple ham sandwich with some fruit, cookies and a juice, she loved ham and having ham in her lunch will just brighten her day. Setting her lunch into her purse looking lunch bag, she went to the door, put on her bright red raincoat, rubber boots (with a nice pair of flats at the hospital) and grabbed her polka-dot umbrella. Putting earbuds in her ears, Kat walked out of the house, locked the door, and began to make her way to the hospital for another day of work.

* * *

"Saturday!" Emmett yelled, running down the stairs. Finding Edward talking with Carlisle in the kitchen, Emmett ran up to them waving his phone.

"Saturday, we're going to a movie on Saturday."

"Well that's perfect. Edward, you can take Bella out on Saturday and ended up seeing Emmett and Kat there." Carlisle said with a satisfied look on his face.

"I'll ask her today at school. What movie are you seeing?" Edward asked.

"She wants to see that new comedy about the baseball team."

"Well I think Bella and I will have to see something else. I don't think she'll like that one. It seems a little too, vulgar for her. She won't like it. I'm surprised Kat wants to see it." Edward said to Emmett.

"Me too, but I'm quite happy with the discovery." Emmett laughed, with a large smile on his face.

"She seems more perfect for you than you thought. Alice was right." Carlisle smiled at his sons.

"Well of course I was right. I always am, well usually." Alice said, gliding into the room. Smiling she walked up to her brothers and her father. She couldn't wait until Kat was part of her family. Standing in the kitchen and looking at the rest of her family in the living room, she knew Kat would be a perfect addition to her family and her brother, she knew that Kat would make Emmett happier, and bring the family closer together.


End file.
